<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Quiet by Shoutandscreamy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478044">Be Quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoutandscreamy/pseuds/Shoutandscreamy'>Shoutandscreamy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Work [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Bruising, Other, depiction of parental abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoutandscreamy/pseuds/Shoutandscreamy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has never snuck out before and he is coming home from doing it the first time. He hopes he isn't caught.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Work [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a very short story written in my creative writing class to express fear in a piece.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The click of his key sounded louder than he would have liked. It was as if he had put a microphone in the lock and turned it up to its highest setting. Trembling, Alex turned the doorknob to his home with deliberate carefulness. Slowly, and just as gently, he stepped into his silent living room and closed the door. He paused there, holding his breath and keeping his ears open for any sign of disturbance from the room just down the hall. He began to make a painful descent down said hallway. His feet suddenly sounded as if they weighed a ton each. The wooden floor boards underneath creaking accusingly at him, belittling him for sneaking out. He halted to let out a breath and find a new one to hold close. </p><p>	This had been the first time Alex had blatantly disobeyed his mother. Despite knowing that had been teasing him for so long. Honestly, against the primal dear that was steadily consuming all logical thought, he didn’t regret it. For just a few hours, it felt amazing to take away the weight off his chest. It made him forget the bruises that littered his skin, though they stood out like a sore thumb o his pale pigment-dull and ugly green and purple reminders of his weakness. </p><p>	As he approached his room, he allowed himself to exhale and extinguish the nerves that had been set on fire. His slender finger grasped the bronze knob. He considered this to be a small victory, even if it was normal teenage rebellion. Just as he began to twist his wrist, a terrifying door opened just down the hall instead. Alex froze in place. </p><p>	“Alex? What are you doing?” His mother questioned with a tone as sharp as a razor, demanding so fiercely, it almost convinced him to confess right there and there. Unable to control his shivering body, Alex forced himself to look at his mother’s silhouette with a slight turn of his head. </p><p>	“Bathroom,” he breathed shakily, praying to God she believed him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>